Arceus and the Jewel of Life (manga)
Arceus and the Jewel of Life (Japanese: アルセウス の へ Arceus: To a Conquering Spacetime) is the adaption of the of the same name. It is adapted by 溝渕誠 Makoto Mizobuchi. Publications |company=Ching Win Publishing Group|date=January 1, 2011|ISBN=9789888044252}} |company=Daewon C.I.|date=August 15, 2011|ISBN=9788925282930}} |company=Ching Win Publishing Group|date=August 18, 2010|ISBN=9789862564387}} |} Chapters # Arceus's Rage # A World-Changing Decision! Japanese chapter names # The Climax of the Battle of the Gods # The Battle of the Gods Reaches Its Climax. The Creation Pokémon Finally Appears!! # Witness the Battle of the God Pokémon With Your Own Eyes! Go Through Time and Space to Save the World!! Differences between the anime and the manga * The characters of Kato, Kiko, Tapp, several of Marcus's servants and the Johto starters are not present in the manga. * At the beginning of the film, all of , and 's Pokémon are sent out to play which leads into the battle against Kato and Kiko for the watermelons that the Pokémon find in the stream. In the manga, none of the Pokémon are sent out upon arriving at Michina Town and (with Kato and Kiko removed) there is no battle, although an allusion to this is made when Jessie, James, and are briefly seen eating watermelons. * In the film, the gang decide to go and visit the ruins on advice from Kato and Kiko whereas in the manga the gang decide to go after Brock reads about it in his guidebook. * In the film, Arceus doesn't know who Sheena is until she tells it. In the manga, however, Arceus immediately recognizes her as a descendant of Damos. * In the film, Arceus uses the power of its Plates to negate the attacks of and , before being hit by 's . In the manga, Arceus is instead seen using its Plates to negate the simultaneous attacks of , Palkia, and Dawn's Piplup, before being hit by Pikachu. * Most of 's appearances are left out of the manga. Throughout the movie, Team Rocket makes multiple small appearances in the places where Ash and his friends are "currently" in the past, even discovering Marcus's staff and the real Jewel of Life that was hidden inside of it, and, when the history is changed close to the end of the movie, they are shocked when the Jewel disappears. In the manga, the only involvement to the events of the past Team Rocket makes is discovering Marcus's staff. They weren't shown discovering the Jewel of Life inside of the staff at any point, nor did they make any further appearances in the manga. * Marcus is spelled as "Markus" in the manga. * The effects of Marcus's 's in the manga slightly differ from those of the movie. In the film, the hypnotized Damos seems to be mindlessly obeying commands given to him, not showing signs of any kind of emotion, much like Ash and his friends when they were hypnotized. In the manga, however, the hypnotized Damos acts like a madman, constantly laughing evilly, seemingly happy to see Arceus suffering. On Ash and his friends, however, Hypnosis had a rather different effect in the manga, putting them to rather than hypnotizing them, much like the move does in the games. * When the gang are thrown in the prison cell in the manga, Ash and Dawn prove they're from the future by briefly sending out and to demonstrate the technology of the Poké Ball, whereas in the film only Monferno was sent out. * In the film, during the flashback of how Damos saved after it lost its life Plates, Arceus is surrounded by wild Pokémon and Damos is wearing an outfit more suited to the snowy climate. In the manga, there are no wild Pokémon present and Damos is wearing his usual outfit. * When the gang were captured by Marcus and thrown in the prison cell in the film, Pikachu and Piplup were separated from the others and thrown into a hold where Damos's other Pokémon lived. From here, they were rescued by the Spiky-eared Pichu and (after freeing a and from the armor that forced them to work for the guards) retrieved the key to the cell with the help of a and returned to rescue the others. In the manga, this entire subplot is removed, as Pikachu and Piplup are thrown in the cell alongside their Trainers and the Spiky-eared Pichu simply turns up with the key (with no indication of how she retrieved it). * When Marcus tells Sheena that she is to return the Jewel of Life, in the film he secretly removes the Jewel of Life from the staff before giving it to her while in the manga he instead gives her a fake jewel to present to Arceus (which could be the same fake that Sheena attempted to return to Arceus in the future). * In the film, trying to retrieve the Jewel of Life from Marcus, Ash and Dawn battle together against Marcus's and Bronzong with Pikachu and Piplup, and eventually they release them from his control, with Piplup breaking Bronzong's controlling armor with , while Pikachu does the same to Heatran by using . In the manga, Ash battles against Marcus alone, using his Monferno and Pikachu in turns to battle against Heatran, and eventually, Pikachu breaks both Bronzong and Heatran's armors with . * In the manga, the temple does not collapse as a result of the silver water overflowing during the story's climax. Instead, it is damaged by a mechanism Marcus uses in a final kamikaze attack on Arceus. * In the film, upon returning to the future the gang find Arceus still fighting the Dragon trio and preparing to destroy Michina before the changes in the timeline catch up to it and it remembers the new history of events. In the manga, upon returning to the future Arceus is no longer fighting the Dragon trio, with the changes in the timeline appearing to have taken immediate effect. * In the manga, the fact that Michina still flourishes even though the Jewel of Life was returned is neither mentioned or explained. Translation edits * In the Japanese version, the manga is split into three chapters, however, in the English translation by VIZ Media, it is split into two chapters. Errors * In several (but not all) first print editions of the VIZ Media edition, the last chapter is cut off and instead the first chapter is repeated due to a printing error. ** Another printing error also exists where the beginning is cut off and the end is instead repeated. Related articles * Arceus and the Jewel of Life * Arceus and the Jewel of Life (graphic novel) Category:Manga Category:Movie manga adaptations it:Arceus and the Jewel of Life (manga) zh:骑拉帝纳与冰空的花束 谢米（漫画）